Snow Plus Shovel Minus Jerk Equals You
by Zakksu
Summary: AU. Judai definitely knew his heart had stopped beating at that moment. It was like -he- fit perfectly within a snow covered portrait. Like -he- was the definition of a Winter Wonderland. Suddenly, it wasn't so cold anymore. JudaixJohan slight EdoxJohan.


**Snow + Shovel - Jerk = You.**

_Spiritshipping & onesided Superiorshipping_

**Dedicated to _ChazzyLuverGurl_. I hope you get more free time! I know I would love some! Heh. (Smiles) Enjoy. ;3**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**_Warning: Swearing. Oh, boy._**

**_--------------------------------_**

He was pissed.

No, he was more than that.

He was fucking _livid_ with rage.

The harsh wind blew through unruly brown-orange hair, giving the owner a chill through his four t-shirts, two woolen sweaters, and over stuffed grayish black jacket right down to his spine.

It was still too freaking cold.

'_Shit.'_

Cursing darkly in his mind, the small brunet growled to himself as he stuffed his gloved hands in the folds of his jacket, feeling the cold air freeze his numb digits. He walked briskly down the sidewalk, glaring daggers at the person in front of him; wishing he could just bash the boy's head with the shovel he held in his bare hand.

'_Why do we have to shovel snow when it's literally thirty degrees _below_ zero?'_ Chattering his teeth tightly, he swore he could no longer feel his face.

What's more, he had thought he had on a cap before departing from his dorm room. What happened to it?

Hazel eyes blazed with frustration.

"Damn fucking snow, damn fucking hat, and damn _you_." He hissed loudly enough knowing the smaller boy had clearly heard him.

Edo Phoenix grinned from up in front.

"Why Judai, Judai, I didn't know you would say such voracious terms to a great friend such as myself!" Continuing with his elegant steps, he slightly turned his angular face to peer over at his grumpy companion. "For shame Yuki Judai. I thought I knew you better." He lamented falsely with a dramatic sigh to impact his point.

Golden brown eyes glared at teasing azure. "You know damn well that I hate waking up at _seven _in the fucking morning without even having _breakfast_ along with actually going to be put to _work_ for absolutely no _reason_." His semi-dark eyes narrowed down to slits as he saw the silver head smirk at his words. "And you fucking know that all those three things combined just _pisses _me off."

Blue eyes stared at him feigningly innocent. "Oh, really? Who knew?"

Judai growled, nearly going along with his initial plan. _'One hit in the head should take him out just fine, it's just the dame mess it'll leave behind that won't do.'_ His lips pursed itself into a deep etched frown.

"Now, now, Judai. Don't look so upset--" Edo smirked tightly before briskly turning his head back in front. "Why I believe this will do you some good. Think about it. You shouldn't be wasting your day just _sleeping_. God forbid! Today's a glorious day!" He extended his one free hand out in a gesturing of welcoming as he cracked a laugh. "Why spend it indoors when you can be shoveling snow out for the Science Department Wing?" He teased darkly, nearly missing Judai's blazed glare.

He had _got _to be kidding him, right?

The brunet hissed in vain as he averted his head to the side, staring at the snow covered streets of his college campus. "Why the fu--"

"--No cursing Judai." Edo butted in, tsk-ing as Judai snapped his head back to flick him off. "_Judai_." The silver boy raised a skeptical eyebrow as the other boy rolled his golden eyes.

"Whatever, but really. Why the hell are we shoveling the _Science Department Wing's _sidewalks? Can't they freakin' do it themselves? I mean isn't Misawa there? Can't he do it? Somebody? Anybody?" Judai asked hastily, desperate to get out of this situation.

Edo laughed before shaking his head. "No, no, the students from that department, including Misawa, are on _Winter Break_, like the rest of us, if you didn't know." He grinned when Judai glared at him. "So that only leaves the few dangling students here to do the job for them."

"Uh-huh." Judai darted his eyes off to the side, finally being able to see the Science Department Wing overhead. _'Damn, they literally are on the other side of the campus, at least from the Main Building where I live. But still…' _"So basically no one is there…why bother then?"

Blue eyes rolled themselves. "Because it is in our good Samaritan way to help them when they return of course." Edo concluded before stopping at the foot of the snow covered steps of the building. Smiling, he turned back to Judai who paused behind him, peering over at the frost covered glass doors. "Now, we can begin shoveling!" He exclaimed, stating the obvious.

Judai mutely stared at him with a look that clearly stated his dark feelings at that moment.

This was going to be a complete _waste_ of time.

With a sigh, Judai took hold of the shovel Edo offered him with his numb hand, finding the mere movement alone enough to chill his entire arm. Cocking his head to the side, trying to keep his scarf up neck from getting exposed by the wind, he stabbed the shovel down on the white earth before him. "Great, just great, what _fun_." He sarcastically said, frowning to himself.

Edo placed both hands on each side of his hips, staring at Judai. "Ah, yes. It will." He grinned secretly to himself.

Sighing once more, Judai was about to bend down and begin the torture of plucking snow for the next two to three hours, when he paused. Blinking dark eyes, he turned his head to Edo who was still standing there to the side, grinning at him. "Wait a minute." Turning his entire body, Judai jabbed a finger at his direction. "Where the hell's _your_ shovel?" He narrowed his eyes as Edo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh," Glancing down around him, the silver head shrugged. "I must have left mine at my dorm, oops." He grinned widely when Judai's mood increasingly dropped down a couple of notches.

Like the freezing air around him.

"What. The. Fuck?! Do you fucking expect me to do this _myself_?" He nearly slammed the shovel on the ground as his eyes flashed gold. "You better magically pop up another one now, unless you want me to shove this one up you're a--"

"--As you know, Judai," Edo cut him off, not phased by Judai's impending threat. He sharply turned his back coolly. "Misawa left me the key to the building." Smiling, he dangled the keys in front of him. "So I can just go in there and commandeer one." Shaking his head, Edo sighed dramatically. "You don't have to be so violent Judai, if you keep this up you'll never get yourself a lover." He tsk-ed at him in pity, grinning to himself.

"Why you--!" But before Judai could summon a counter remark for Edo's last statement, the silver head made his way up the frozen steps, unlocked the frost glass door, and ventured inside; leaving him standing there in the cold with his face scrunched up in anger.

Wonderful, just wonderful.

Growling insults under his breath, Judai turned back around, deciding to get this over with. He gave a small grunt of discontent before he began shoveling, making sure to pile up the snow as he worked. For a while, silence fell around him as he concentrated on the task at hand.

Stabbing the shovel in the snow, pushing himself against it, heaving it a few inches off the air, working his arms to turn the shovel to his left, and dumping the white pounds of snowflakes to the growing pile beside him.

The same process over and over until, nearly half an hour later, he was able to see one-forth of the cream white pavement.

Slightly grinning in his mini success, Judai stopped his shoveling to wipe the cold sweat off his brow, surprised that he could even sweat in this freezing cold. "Good, I think this should be decent enough, all I have left is the rest…" Sighing, he closed his eyes, feeling his entire body so very cold.

Kami, he hated the cold.

Grumbling to himself, the brunet huffed; a puff of white air escaping his nostrils. _'How long has it been? It's been awhile, I guess this won't take long like w--'_ Suddenly hazel eyes widened a fraction in surprise.

Where the hell was Edo?

Sharply, he turned his body around, glaring at the frost glass doors. "He fucking better not be just sitting there while I'm stuck out here shoveling all this snow!" Growling darkly, golden eyes flashed indescribable doom as Judai hastily made his way up the icy steps, unceremoniously dropping the shovel with a "plop" on the ground.

Once at the door, he tried pulling on the metal handle, but found it to be locked. "What the hell?!" Cursing, Judai pulled even harder.

It wouldn't budge.

"Shit, he fucking locked me out!" Yelling with distain, Judai bashed his hand on the wall beside the door, feeling his hand momentarily come back to life. _'That little prick! When I get him, he's going to wish he hadn't--'_

Suddenly he saw a blurred figure through the glass.

Blinking brown eyes, Judai brushed his gloved hand against the door, cleaning off the moist frost. _'Moist? Wait a minute, don't tell me he put the heater on!'_ Now entirely pissed, he was about to shout a few strings of curses when he noticed the boy's back. _'Wait.'_

That _wasn't _Edo.

He squinted his eyes as he silently bumped his head up against the door, trying to get a better view of this new boy before him.

Well, he assumed it was a male. He _looked _male. His slender petite form was somewhat questionable, but he was sure it was a young man like himself.

The boy in question had his back turned to Judai so it made it difficult for him to see who he was. All he could make out was the fact he wore a long blue trench jacket and had strands of unusual blue hair.

Dark eyebrows knitted in confusion.

He never met anyone here with that deep rich color.

'_Sure I've seen Fujiwara-san's green, Sho's light blue, Kaiser's dark blue, and every other color in between, but never that color…nor him for that matter either, who is he?'_ Feeling intrigued by this new person, he pressed his face even closer, barely making out the boy's creamy white skin. _'Is he a transfer? He doesn't look from around here.' _

But then, he saw a flash of silver.

He might not have been able to clearly see this new stranger but that didn't mean he _couldn't _see that silver haired bastard that was standing not to far from the unknown male, facing the boy with a smile on his face.

Whatever feeling of pleasantness he felt before washed away at the sight of Edo Phoenix.

'_Is he fucking _flirting _with him?! What the hell? I'm out here working my ass off and he's in there in the warmth conversing with someone?!'_ Watching, he could see Edo slowly embrace the boy in his arms, seeing the mysterious boy shake his head before returning the gesture; a smile on his face when he turned his head to the side.

For some reason that was Judai's final straw.

The last stepping stone for the silver head's life.

Glaring golden brown daggers at the unsuspecting Edo, Judai had had enough.

He _wasn't_ a servant boy.

And he wasn't going to allow that prick to _use _him either.

Growling out of annoyance, Judai pulled his head back. Then with a clenched fist, he slammed it up against the glass door, shaking it slightly on its hinges. The loud resonating bang caused both boys inside to nearly jump out of their skins. Edo snapped his head forward, narrowing his blue eyes as he saw the form of his shoveling partner on the other side of the door.

'_Oh, so you're pissed, huh?'_ Judai literally communicated to him with his eyes as Edo glared at him in return. He was about to crack a laugh when suddenly--

Tresses of ocean blue hair turned and a pair of breathtaking emerald eyes locked with his.

At that moment Judai had lost the will to breathe.

Not expecting the boy's face to be utterly beautiful and wonderfully out-of-place, Judai subconsciously stumbled back with a gasp.

And that was his untimely mistake.

Not having watched out for the slippery icy spot behind him, his foot lost its baring; causing his entire body to follow suit. For a split second, he felt like he was suspended in the air until of course Newton's Law decided to apply itself at the last second.

With a startled grunt, Judai fell, with his back falling first, against the frozen icy steps. He felt his limbs and back hit the ice as he found himself tumbling and rolling down the stairs.

"_Shit_!! JUDAI!"

"Oh my God!"

All Judai could think of was how fucked up he'll be once it ended.

If he didn't die along the way.

Damn, that wouldn't be good. His younger brother, Yubel, wouldn't like that if he died. He hadn't bought him that stupid cat he always wanted yet.

'_Shit.'_

His vision blurred between black and white, feeling his world swirling in vicious cycles. When the heck is he going to ever--

_THUMP_

What the--?

Blinking dazedly at the snow covered world, Judai found himself staring upside down at the sky; seeing small specs of white flaking down at him. Grunting in discomfort, the brunet lifted his head weakly to stare at his body, to see if anything was protruding or out of place.

Nothing so far.

Hissing at the slight ache on his back, he slowly pulled himself right side up. Thankful, he had thought quick at the last second and landed, somewhat safely, on the pile of snow he made. Checking himself, he found no bleeding or fatal injuries.

Well besides his bruised pride.

Inhaling crisp cold air, he physically flinched, feeling the snow seeping through his jacket. How all seven layers of clothes not block the cold, especially now, was a mystery to him.

"Crap, my neck." Closing his eyes, he cocked his head to the side, feeling it ache slightly as he did so. _'Dammit, I think I have a headache too, crud.'_

"Holy shit are you all right Judai? Judai can you hear me?!" That very familiar and annoying voice of Edo broke into his clouded thoughts.

Growling, he squinted up at Edo. "Oh, _no_, I'm just fine actually, I just decided to take a detour down the stairs thanks. And did you know I was deaf?" Judai sarcastically replied, clipping darkly as Edo snorted down at him. He glared golden hazel daggers at the pompous jerk who gladly returned the gesture.

Suddenly, a soft giggle broke through their heated glares. "Is anything broken? Injured? Bruised?" A new voice spoke softly from above him.

Judai blinked in surprise before slowly lifting his dizzy head. What he saw completely confirmed his thoughts.

It was that boy.

And _damn_ was he remarkable up close.

Being noticeably obvious, Judai stared openly at the blunet; not caring what the other thought at the moment.

Medium length mounds of teal hair framed the boy's heart shaped face, white creamy skin made him appear like a porcelain doll, soft rosy lips pulled into a teasing smile, and those striking emerald eyes nearly took his breath away again.

Judai definitely knew his heart had stopped beating at that moment.

What's more, he noticed that the mysterious beauty had no coat of some kind to keep him safe from the cold. All he had was that simple blue trench coat, trailing down to his strange white & brown ruby boots, his white frilly blouse barely concealing the boy's curvy build.

It was like he fit perfectly within a snow covered portrait.

Like he was the definition of a Winter Wonderland.

'_Gorgeous.'_ Was all Judai could think of, struck by the boy's physical appearance.

By those twinkling emerald eyes basking him with a sense of light and warmth.

Suddenly, it wasn't so cold anymore...

"…Um, I think I'll take your blatant staring as a no." The boy giggled again lightly, causing Judai to snap out of his reverie.

"Uh, er, yeah." Came his lame reply. Blinking, he shook his head, shaking the snow off his duo colored hair.

Green eyes shining brightly, the teal haired boy stretched out his hand. "Need a hand?" Came his soft tenor voice, something that sounded almost melodic--angelic even.

But wanting to keep at least a small part of his pride and dignity, Judai waved a hand up at him. "Nah, it's alirght." Grunting, he slowly lifted himself up, wincing when he straightened his back. _'Crud, my back.'_

The blunet laughed softly for the third time before extending his hand out again this time as a hand gesture. "You must be Yuki Judai that I've heard so much about." Green eyes twinkled. "I just transferred here in Japan a month ago." He giggled. "It's so very nice to finally meet you, Yuki-san. Edo has told me much about you." A soft smile graced his touching features.

Was it just him or did the temperature suddenly got a little warmer?

Chuckling, Judai stared down at his hand before nodding. Swiftly pulling his glove off his right hand, he slowly clasped his hand over the blunet's.

The feeling of warmth automatically washing over his entire body.

Strange, for a second, he felt a tingle the moment their hands touched.

Hazel locked eyes with emerald and the rest was history.

"It's…nice meeting you…too…um…" Judai slowly voiced, still too deep in a trance by the boy. "Uh…and it's just Judai." He grinned sloppily as he shook his head. "Yuki-san makes me feel old."

The blunet beamed before nodding his teal head. "Alright," He tilted his head to the side, "Judai it is then." He said, whispering his name gently.

Judai chuckled at his cuteness before a confused look crossed his face. "Um, sorry but…I uh…who are…you?" He sweat dropped as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment with his freed hand.

The other still held warmly by the blunet's hand.

A giggle was his reward. "Let me guess, Edo never mentioned me." He stated before eyeing the silent silver head, who was busying himself with staring harshly at Judai.

Judai nodded his head before glaring at Edo. "Yeah, he didn't." _'I don't see why he shouldn't have.'_

The teal boy nodded before replying, "Yes, well, he's like that a lot," He grinned before emerald eyes sparkled in happiness. "My name is--"

"--Someone who you'll never speak to again." Edo butted in, tearing their jointed hands apart.

Judai blinked in surprise before hazel eyes flashed gold, angry that Edo interrupted the blunet. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. _'Why did he?'_

Edo huffed before crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't need to worry," He stared at Judai before he turned towards the blunet, frowning angrily. "Don't get tangled with Judai, he's just trouble." He warned.

Suddenly, the blunet elbowed the side of Edo's stomach, causing the silver head to grunt in pain. "Oh, stop it, baka. Why are you always so overprotective?" He teased, shaking his head.

The brunet blinked in confusion. "Overprotective?" He questioned, watching as Edo quickly gave him a dark look.

"Yup!" Emerald eyes rolled themselves over their sockets. "You know how families are," He smiled, "Cousins can be so picky sometimes." He laughed as Edo snorted with indignity. "He's like that with every guy I meet." He added.

Judai felt his mouth drop from its hinges. "_Cousins_?!" He blinked in shock. _'How can this pretty boy be related to __**him**__. He's an asshole! No way!'_ "You're Edo's _cousin_?!" Judai pointed his finger at the boy before jerking it towards Edo's direction. "He's your _cousin_?!" He asked, not believing today's events.

"Actually," Edo flicked his silver hair, blue eyes blazed with blue fire, "We're _distant cousins_." He smiled before peering down at the blunet.

Rosy lips huffed. "Yes, but we're still _cousins_, Edo." He slightly narrowed his eyes at him. "_Cousins_."

"Very very very very very very _distant cousins_ mind you." Edo reminded, raising a finger in the air to make his point. "Which, by law, states that we can still go ou-Ouch!" Blue eyes flashed in pain as the blunet jabbed his elbow at his gut for the second time.

Judai couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

The blunet smiled before shaking his head. "Sorry, Edo, but I'm not like you American boys that marry their brothers and sisters _and_ cousins like they do down south." He laughed when blue eyes glared down at him.

"Wait, what? Edo want's to marry you?!" Judai gaped in shock before turning his head at Edo who huffed in response.

The boy nodded, jerking a thumb at him. "Yup, always, ever since we were young."

Judai felt a spike of _something_ churn deep in his gut. _'No way. This boy is too sweet to get tied down with __**this **__jerk.' _He eyed the silver head darkly.

Edo snorted. "Listen, there's nothing wrong with _distant_ cousins getting married and whatnot, so don't start talking you European." He warned, narrowing his eyes.

"Ha! You're part European too! From you're father remember? Or did moving here for almost four years made you forget?" The blunet teased back, laughing when Edo fell silent. He shook his teal head before turning back to Judai who was still staring at Edo skeptically. "Don't mind him too much Judai." He smiled as green eyes twinkled.

Judai returned the smile warmly, nearly forgetting that they were still outside the front steps of the Science Department Wing, in almost thirty degrees below zero, and covered from head-to-toe with snow from the fall.

All in all, today wasn't so bad.

Nope.

It could only get better from here on in.

Just then, Edo huffed loudly to gain their undivided attention. "Well, as I would love to continue this great conversation," He turned towards the blunet, "You have to go inside." Both Judai and the boy were about to protest when Edo held up a hand in the air to halt their tongues. "You don't have a coat on, I don't want you getting ill."

Judai blinked before peering over the boy's frame, agreeing instantaneously with Edo for once. "Yeah," He nodded his head as his hazel eyes softened. "I think it'd be best if you head inside."

Green eyes locked with his as a moment of silence passed. Then slowly, the blunet nodded his head. "Hai, hai. I guess you're right." Smiling, he giggled.

Judai couldn't help but find that small notion adorable.

Edo snorted before rolling his eyes heavenwards, knowing how stubborn his _distant _cousin could be. "Alright, alright, go." He slightly pushed his cousin forward, wanting him inside ASAP.

The boy sighed in slight irritation before nodding. "Ok, ok," Gracefully and elegantly, he stepped forward, slightly brushing his bare shoulder against Judai's.

And even through all seven layers of clothes, the brunet could still feel that same tingle run down his spine.

Yes, he was definitely sure it wasn't the cold anymore.

Turning his head to watch him, Judai smiled as the blunet easily made his way up the stone steps, avoiding all the ice and snow with ease; almost as if in a sort of dance movement.

Fluid and light.

Judai's smile turned into a grin as eyes flashed with a glazed look.

"Oh, and Judai," The boy turned his head back towards the silent brunet as a smile blossomed across his lips. "My name is Johan Andersen."

Hazel eyes shined in response, his grin widening.

Johan Andersen laughed merrily at the sight. "Hopefully next time we meet, you don't fall down the front steps of my dorm room, ok? Although," Green eyes shimmered with innocent mischief, "That would be quite interesting to say the least." Smiling brightly, Johan winked at Judai before venturing back inside his warm haven.

Judai continued staring at the spot the blunet last stood and couldn't help but chuckle as his words echoed in his head. _'Johan is definitely not like this __**jerk**__…sexy.'_ Golden eyes narrowed in interest.

The brunet couldn't wait for tomorrow _morning_.

He might just go and shovel out snow for Johan as an excuse.

Anything to get out of his dorm room.

After all, tomorrow's suppose to be another beautiful snowy day…Why spend it indoors?

Judai smirked.

_Perfect_.

"Uh-hum." Edo grunted, trying to get Judai's diverted attention. "_Judai_." Azure eyes glared daggers down the back of Judai's skull. "Don't you even _think_ about it." He hissed dangerously low.

Judai chuckled before waving his hand at him. "_Right_." _'Oh, I'm going to_ think _about it--Oops, never mind I already_ did_.'_ He grinned before an idea popped in his head. "You know what?" He turned his head at Edo as he continued, "Since I'm still traumatically injured from the fall I just had not too long ago," He leaned down, plucked the shovel off the ground, and handed Edo the shoveling tool. "You can do the rest for me."

"Wait, what the fu--!"

"Ah, ah, ah! No profanity Edo, jeez. Who knew you could say such things?" Judai laughed before briskly turning back around, making his way carefully up the stairs; holding on the stair railing as an extra precaution.

Edo could only gasp in utter shock as he watched the brunet enter the glass double doors, not able to say anything out of stupor.

Judai smiled as he closed the door behind him, barely noticing the heat hit his frozen body.

Weird, he wasn't cold before he stepped in.

He chuckled lightly to himself.

_In fact_…

Hazel eyes flashed gold once he spotted the blunet at the side, smiling at him with radiating emerald orbs.

_Who knows_? It might actually be quite cozy when you're spending winter nights with--

Johan smiled as he waved a slender hand. "Hello again Judai." He spoke in a greeting tone, expecting him.

"Hey there yourself, Johan." Judai grinned before stepping beside the blunet, feeling the warmth flow through him again.

Funny…

He just found out he didn't quite hate the cold after all.

* * *

**Lol. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. x3 It just came to me yesterday so yeah.**

**And yes, Edo and Johan are related in here, but like Edo said. They are "distant" cousins. XD Lol, I couldn't help but find that funny.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if the "American" thingy insulted anyone. (myself included, since I am american too.) My teach is rubbing off on me. xD (He's a big jokester, especially when teasing about West VA) Ha!**

**Well, gotta jet! And no worries (winks) Keep a sharp look out for fics! yay! :D**

**Ciao! x3**

* * *


End file.
